The present invention relates to the field of exercise devices—specifically to devices that protect a weight lifter when lifting free weights such as a barbell or a pair of dumbbells when assistance from a human spotter is unavailable.
Weightlifting is enjoyed by millions of people in pursuit of better health and increased strength. Lifting free weights, such as barbells or a pair of dumbbells that are unconnected to any stationary structure, is widely regarded as a better form of weightlifting than using a weightlifting machine, because the lifter is free to use their normal range of movement for their body type when lifting. However, lifting free weights presents a greater variety of risks for personal injury to both the lifter and to others who may be in the vicinity of the lifter than does using a weightlifting machine. The variety of possible risks in lifting with free weights includes a greater variety of types of muscle strain involving a greater variety of muscles, as well as the possibility of dropping a barbell on a part of the lifter's body, including the neck.
It is this greater variety of risks that long ago led to the introduction of an ever increasing variety of weightlifting machines. Generally, weightlifting machines increase safety by limiting the range of possible movement made by the lifter during the lifting exercise to little more than a single straight or gently arcing movement. This greatly simplifies the lifting exercise by relieving the lifter of having to exert additional energy to constrain the movement of weights in directions other than along the path of movement that is intended during the lifting exercise. Also, weightlifting machines generally eliminate the need for a lifter to initially lift weights from a rack or floor to a starting position from which the lifting exercise is to begin in a so-called “pre-lift” phase occurring prior to the intended lifting exercise, itself, during a so-called “lifting” phase. Also generally eliminated is the need for the lifter to lower weights back down to the rack or floor after the lifting exercise in a so-called “post-lift” phase occurring after the lifting phase. Many lifters find the exertion required during the pre-lift and post-lift phases can actually be greater than the exertion that occurs during the lifting exercise, itself, in the lifting phase. By eliminating the pre-lift and post-lift phases, weightlifting machines can preclude any occurrences of accidents during those phases. It is for these reasons that weightlifting machines are often viewed as a good option for novice weightlifters and/or individuals who only occasionally lift weights.
Unfortunately, while the imposition of such limits in movement by weightlifting machines may greatly increase safety, and while the elimination of the pre-lift and post-lift phases by weightlifting machines may be seen as positive benefits that even avid lifters may appreciate, those same imposed limits in movement are seen as having disadvantages. Among the disadvantages are that removing the need for additional exertion by a lifter to constrain the movement of weights in directions other than along the path of movement can remove the opportunity to develop other muscles than those strictly required to exert weightlifting force along that constrained path of movement. In other words, muscle development may become limited to only particular muscles such that some muscles in a part of the body may become markedly more developed than other muscles in that same part of the body. It is this possible result that often causes avid lifters to choose free weights over weightlifting machines, and thereby accept the increased potential for accidents and injury.
An example of one free weight upper body pressing exercise is the flat-bench dumbbell press. First, after retrieving a pair of dumbbells from a rack or the floor, the lifter begins the pre-lift phase while sitting on a bench with a pair of dumbbells, one in each hand and resting one atop each knee. The lifter then uses their leg strength in combination with their arm and shoulder strength to bounce up the dumbbells with their knees and raise the dumbbells with their hands into the air as the lifter falls backwards onto the bench.
Second, in the lifting phase, the lifter performs repetitions (reps) of the lifting exercise, itself, which entails moving the dumbbells repeatedly between an upper position elevated well above the level of the chest and a lower position that is usually at about the level of the chest. The lower position varies to some degree among lifters, however it is critical to avoid too low or deep a movement, which can lead to possible injury to the shoulder joint and surrounding muscles.
Third is the post-lift phase, which usually begins after the lifter has either performed the desired number of reps or is unable to lift the dumbbells back to the upper position to perform any more reps. If the lifter is able to lift the dumbbells again to the upper position, then the lifter may perform a reversal of the pre-lift phase during the post-lift phase, and then returns the dumbbells safely to the storage rack or floor. However, if the lifter is unable to lift the dumbbells again to the upper position then the lifter is in a potentially precarious position and must find a safe way to return the dumbbells back to either the rack or to the floor. If lifter attempts to lower the dumbbells to the floor, then they risk the aforementioned damage to their shoulder joints. If the lifter chooses to drop the dumbbells to the floor, then they risk potential injury to bystanders or themselves and/or damage to equipment, personal property and even the floor, itself.
An example of a free weight lower body exercise is the standard squat or “squat.” The pre-lift phase typically entails removing a weighted barbell from hooks or catches of a cage or rack structure that supports the barbell at close to an upper position of the reps of the exercise during the lift phase. Correspondingly, the post-lift phase typically entails returning the barbell to being supported by those hooks or catches. The cage or rack structure may also provide stops set at position that is slightly below the lower position that the lifter is to lower the barbell to before returning to the upper position in each rep. The vertical position of the hooks or catches that serve to support the barbell near the upper position before and after the exercise, and the vertical position of the stops that are able to support the barbell near the lower position should be adjustable to fit the individual needs of the lifter.
During the pre-lift phase, the lifter centers themselves under the barbell while it is supported by the hooks or catches which may be set at a vertical position just below the level of the lifter's shoulders. The lifter then engages the barbell, resting it behind them and upon their lower neck/upper back while gripping the barbell with both hands just outside of their shoulders or wider. The lifter then lifts the weighted barbell off of the hooks or catches and takes one or two steps backward so that the supports do not hinder the vertical travel of the barbell between the lower and upper positions during the lift phase. The lifter then places their feet at or near shoulder width in a position that will not change during performance of the reps of the exercise, and that will provide balance and stability throughout those reps. The lifting phase begins when the lifter, while keeping their back straight or slightly arched, bends their knee joints to lower the barbell to the lower position at which their upper leg reaches an angle that is parallel or below parallel to the floor. The lifter then straightens their knees to lift the barbell back to the upper position, thereby completing one rep.
Once the desired number of reps is completed, the post-lift phase begins with the lifter taking a step or two forward to move the barbell back towards the hooks or catches onto which the lifter lowers the barbell. The lifter may then step out from under the barbell, thereby concluding the exercise. There is potential for the lifter to incur injury during any of the three phases, such as a sore neck or paralysis. If, during any of the three phases, the lifter feels a need to get the barbell off of their back immediately, the only way to achieve this is for the lifter to release their grip on the barbell, let it roll out of their hands and off their shoulders backwards, and let it fall down onto the floor. This presents the possibility of injury to the lifter and/or bystanders, as well as damage to the cage or rack, damage to the floor and/or damage to the barbell, itself.
Various efforts have been made by others to address the potential for injury and/or damage to property that may arise during weightlifting with free weights. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,715 issued to Sutherland is a barbell storage and exercise rack with a pair of cradles to support a barbell near the upper position and a pair of safety side rails to prevent the barbell from inadvertently falling on the user. However, this device addresses safety concerns only during the start and end of each rep of the squat movement during the lifting phase.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0157271 filed by Bauer is a dumbbell support rack to ease the beginning an exercise with a dumbbell, and to secure the dumbbell after an exercise has been performed. However, this device focuses only on the upper position at the start and end of each rep of a dumbbell press exercise, and provides no other assistance during any other part of the lifting phase. Also, the assistance at the end of each rep is only available if the lifter is able to lift the dumbbell back up to the upper position where it can be deposited into the dumbbell support rack. Otherwise, if the lifter is not able to lift the dumbbell back up to the upper position, then the lifter must still drop or lower the dumbbell onto the floor.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,306 issued to Gallay is an apparatus that includes two vertical ropes, two rope clamps that each attach a barbell bar to one of the ropes, and a control bar that controls the rope clamps. While this apparatus addresses safety concerns in all three phases, it must be rigidly affixed to a barbell bar such that changing barbells is precluded, and hence, this apparatus is not suited for use with dumbbells.